


The Savitar Chronicles: The Book of Arrow [Podfic]

by noxcaelum



Series: The Savitar Chronicles: The Book of Arrow [Podfic] [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Arrowverse - Fandom, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fix-It, Fixing what the writers broke, Gen, Mostly Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 16:02:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18237122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxcaelum/pseuds/noxcaelum
Summary: This is how it should have happened: Iris is dead, but that doesn't mean it's over. Time travel is a funny thing.





	1. The Book of Arrow - Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Savitar Chronicles: The Book of Arrow - Chapter 1](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/467228) by noxcaelum. 



> I wanted my fic to be accessible to everyone, so I podficced it. I'm *not* a podficcer and I'm completely open to someone else making a *much* better podfic of this (or any of my fics). I am having fun, though.

**Listen**  
  
_(or click[here](https://soundcloud.com/user-298098031/the-book-of-arrow-chapter-1) for mobile streaming)_

**Text:** [The Savitar Chronicles:The Book of Arrow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13068516/chapters/29895099)

**Author:** Nox Caelum

**Reader:** Nox Caelum

**Length:** 35:27


	2. The Book of Arrow - Chapter Two

**Listen**  
  
_(or click[here](https://soundcloud.com/user-298098031/the-book-of-arrow-chapter-2) for mobile streaming)_

**Text:** [The Savitar Chronicles:The Book of Arrow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13068516/chapters/29895099)

 **Author:** Nox Caelum

 **Reader:** Nox Caelum

 **Length:** 35:12


	3. The Book of Arrow - Chapter Three

**Listen**  
  
_(or click[here](https://soundcloud.com/user-298098031/the-savitar-chronicles-the-3) for mobile streaming)_

**Text:** [The Savitar Chronicles:The Book of Arrow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13068516/chapters/29895099)

 **Author:** Nox Caelum

 **Reader:** Nox Caelum

 **Length:** 30:15


	4. The Book of Arrow - Chapter Four

**Listen**  
  
_(or click[here](https://soundcloud.com/user-298098031/the-savitar-chronicles-the-2) for mobile streaming)_

**Text:** [The Savitar Chronicles:The Book of Arrow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13068516/chapters/29895099)

**Author:** Nox Caelum

**Reader:** Nox Caelum

**Length:** 28:22


	5. The Book of Arrow - Chapter Five

**Listen**  
  
_(or click[here](https://soundcloud.com/user-298098031/the-savitar-chronicles-the-1) for mobile streaming)_

**Text:** [The Savitar Chronicles:The Book of Arrow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13068516/chapters/29895099)

 **Author:** Nox Caelum

 **Reader:** Nox Caelum

 **Length:** 37:33


	6. The Book of Arrow - Chapter Six

**Listen**  
  
_(or click[here](https://soundcloud.com/user-298098031/the-savitar-chronicles-the) for mobile streaming)_

**Text:** [The Savitar Chronicles:The Book of Arrow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13068516/chapters/29895099)

 **Author:** Nox Caelum

 **Reader:** Nox Caelum

 **Length:** 35:20


End file.
